narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagiri
Kagiri(限り the end) is the founder and leader of an organization known as the Death Cult. This cult was created by him after his obsession with shinigami and their leader after meeting one in person when he was 16. As he grew and trained further he began to delve deeper into their lore and managed to summon a shinigami. Utilizing a unique ritual he made a contract with the shinigami, granting him a unique and inhuman power. This power allowed him to channel the energy of death, making him the opposite of a sage. With this new power in hand he set up a cult to worship them. Unlike the Jashinists this cult became a phenomenon, drawing in many people from many lands to them. With his cult growing Kagiri began doing everything in his power to bring them closer to the shinigami. Appearance Kagiri is a devilishly handsome man an he knows it. He flaunts his looks as much as possible to manipulate others into joining his cult. He even has groups of fangirls in certain villages simply due to his looks. He stands at an unusual height of 6 foot 4, keeping him just above the crowds and masses. He truly does stand above others both physically and mentally. He possesses striking scarlet hair that he keeps very soft through whatever means necessary. He also has a habit of running his hand through his hair, possibly adding a wink to make his fans cheer. His eyes are monochromatic meaning that both are different colors. His right eye shares the same piercing red as his hair but his left eye is a much softer yellow, a nice contrast. He usually dresses in very standard clothes varying in style and seasonal appropriateness. However he almost always wears a black cloak over his clothing or at least carries it with him, should he require it. Kagiri's appearance also changes when he activates his Harbinger Mode. His normally heterochromatic eyes become a deep violet, matching the eye color of most of the shinigami royal family. His hair color also becomes a combination of his normal striking scarlet and a shimmering silver. It also grows longer than before, now reaching his shoulders. His clothes also become pitch black, regardless of what he was wearing before. In addition to this his body becomes surrounded by a black cloak that seems to be made of semi-tangible smoke. The last change made is that his right hand becomes pale white up to a little past his wrist. The hand looks very dead and old, almost skeletal. Personality Kagiri is one of the most charismatic people one could possibly meet, he simply oozes it. His words are almost hypnotic to people and both men and women swoon when he speaks. Even when he isn't trying to charm anyone he still gets results. On one occasion he asked for another drink and was given free drinks for the entire night, even as he offered him money. Others tend to flock around him allowing him to easily create a cult. If his charisma is 100 his cunning would be 95. Kagiri was always a very intelligent child and grew into an even more cunning and intelligent man. He managed to create an entire cult outside of any of the villages jurisdictions as it was established in the same way as a normal organization, Kagiri jokingly named it the death cult just to poke fun at those who oppose it. He also displays this ability in battle, quickly analyzing his opponents weaknesses and using them to turn the tide of battle. History Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Kagiri is an extremely powerful ninjutsu user, with a mastery over earth release. It is so powerful that he can actually manipulate gravity to an extent. After he had mastered all of the weight alteration techniques. Kagiri realized he was manipulating the effect of the earth's gravity on them. Kagiri reasoned that if he could do that to objects then by applying a certain amount of chakra and force to an area around him he could manipulate the gravity of that area to a certain extent. With this theory in mind an many months of training his idea became reality. He can also use these techniques to fly by reducing gravity's hold on him. This gives him much more mobility. Along with this special technique Kagiri is also very proficient in hardening his body and weapons with earth, making them as hard as diamond. The only things shown to be able to break through his impenetrable defense have been lightning release attacks. Though he does posses many special skills in earth release Kagiri is also extremely well versed in normal uses for it. For example he is able to terraform areas by raising or lowering the earth at rapid speeds, even creating caves underground. Kagiri is also no slacker on his other affinity, lightning release. With lighting release Kagiri is very masterful at shape transformation, mainly making various constructs with different uses. His most commonly used construct are crows made of lightning. They can travel extremely fast and strike with extreme precision. When someone is hit by one of these crows they will lose all feeling in whatever part of the body that was hit. This allows multiple strikes to lead to complete numbness. His crows also have a unique ability to scout out areas for him as they can release a pulse of very faint lighting that extends over a wide area. This pulse can be sensed and easily seen by Kagiri. As the pulse stops and travels over solid objects it allows him to map out terrain and even enemy bases and villages. Another of his favored constructs is skulls made of lightning. They vary in size and power but al of them will track down targets and begin laughing before exploding in a blast of lighting. However the technique will not end and simply reform itself, creating and infinite homing bomb of sorts. Though Kagiri has another lightning technique that he labels his most powerful. This technique allows Kagiri to fire off an arrow of lightning that will track his target down without fail, no matter the distance. Kagiri is also capable or letting loose concentrated beams or blasts of lighting from his hands or weapon. Kekkei Genkai Kagiri posses the rare kekkei genkai known as crystal release. This release allows him to cover matter to crystal. Whether it be water, earth, air, sand, or even bread, he can crystalize all of it. This also extends to people too, allowing him to crystallize them to the core, if the crystal were to shatter so would they. This gives him an extremely powerful advantage over all living things. He cannot crystalize energy such as lightning or chakra however, making them a weakness of sorts. It should also be noted that specific sound frequencies can shatter the crystals, however this is only true in his much smaller and less complex creations. Kagiri utilizes crystal release in battle as his fallback method. If he needs something such as an extra blade, a platform to bounce off of, or even a simple barrier he will utilize his crystal release for his multipurpose needs. He is and extremely capable user, being able to create or crystalize objects in a moments notice and even defend against simultaneous attacks all at once. He is also capable of creating his own all terrain vehicle out of spinning crystal rings, a feat he is extremely proud of himself for dreaming up. Among his other very powerful techniques are his massive titan of crystal, capable of focusing the sun's rays to destroy even the mighty Susanoo. He is also capable of summoning a massive serpent to do his bidding and crystalize the terrain with ease. His most powerful technique however involves the creation of a weapon that surpasses even Kumogakure's chakra cannon. Bukijutsu As one who became obsessed with shinigami it was only fitting for Kagiri to pursue mastering the scythe. He immediately picked up the weapon and began attempting to teach himself how to utilize it. He began incorporating it in his missions more and more until he was finally decent with it. At this point he knew he couldn't go any further on his own so he sought another master of the scythe, Nakago. Nakago was an old man from Kirigakure that resided in the land of wind. Within his dojo Kagiri learned to completely master his scythe and use every movement to his advantage. Within his hands a scythe becomes a windmill of death, an endless spin cycle to demise. Kagiri's fighting style keeps his scythe moving in a circular motion at almost all times. He uses spinning slashes and momentum combined with acrobatic maneuvers to blast through his opponents defense or bypass them entirely, landing a killing blow. Kagiri is also able to enhance his weapon with his own ninjutsu. By using his earth release Kagiri can enhance his weapon with the same diamond like harness that he can apply to himself. After he has done this the only thing that can even damage his weapon is lightning. He can also briefly change the gravity on his scythe. This allows him to speed up his attacks drastically as the scythe weighs almost nothing. He can also make it weight way more than it should, allowing him to smash through defenses. he can also use his lighting release to enhance his scythe. By doing this his scythe gains the ability to paralyze any living beings that it hits as well as enhanced piercing power. Taijutsu Harbinger Mode As the creator and first user of harbinger mode, Kagiri is very well trained in it's use and immensely powerful with it. Due to the unique ritual he utilized some of the downsides of the technique are gone but others were made even more severe. By linking with the shinigami bound to him and letting it posses his body he is able to enter this mode. Kagiri is the Harbinger of Death, which, according to him, is the most powerful harbinger one can become. When Kagiri transforms into this form he gains a new appearance. His eyes both become purple and his scarlet hair is littered with streaks of luminous silver. His right hand also becomes completely white, looking older and more dead. His clothes become completely black and he is surrounded by a weightless cloak that seems to be made of black smoke. Within this form Kagiri gains the usual benefits of harbinger mode. His foresight is made even higher than that of the sharingan, allowing him to effortlessly predict movements. He also gains the ability to sense all forms of life around him, thus allowing him to constantly track enemies no matter where they go. His elemental ninjutsu also gains unique properties. If it comes into contact with other chakra it will absorb it, adding it to whatever technique is being used. This can be used as an amazing defensive move to stop incoming attacks, completely negating them and boosting his attacks power. They can also be used for seamless elemental combination as the elements will combine when being absorbed. As the Harbinger of Death Kagiri also has a couple unique abilities that only he can access in harbinger mode. As his new abilities are related to death Kagiri has become able to do many things such as manipulate and place souls into other objects or himself. This can be used multiple things such as turning the surrounding area on his opponents or providing himself extra power or skills in battle. This literally allows him to animate objects with souls, essentially creating Yokai. These monsters follow his every word and only grow in power to more they kill. He can also slowly work down others souls, making them submit to his. As his power are related to death Kagiri has also learned how to revive the dead to some degree. By causing the black miasma surrounding him to dive into a corpse he can bring it back from the grave, causing it to once again rise up and attack with all of the powers of its previous life at its full disposal. Once a body has been revived even destroying it won't do. The soul will simply surround itself in a body of black miasma and continue forwards. Teika Relationships Quotes Trivia